


Beginnings

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: On equal Footing [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, BAMF Tetsuya, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: In their first two weeks together a lot happened.Kyoya is starting to like his pet herbivore more and more.Tetsuya just wants to keep this aimless force close to himself.It's not because the herbivore is Kyoya's pet.It's not because Tetsuya fears this powerful being.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Series: On equal Footing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885213
Kudos: 6





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for my fave rare pair.   
> Love how these chaotic boys compliment each other.
> 
> **** POV switch ***  
> ~~~ Time skip ~~~

*** Kyoya POV ***

The herbivore's are crowding and blathering on as per usual. It seems the fact that they're supposed to be learning quietly was lost to them.  
These teachers, as well, seem have no idea how to teach the subject they are supposed to bring closer to them. Or how to effectively quiet herbivores down.   
And amidst all of that, Nami Middle's very own library has been the biggest disappointment of them all. None of the books in that place are of any levels even near to Kyoya's preferred literature. 

It's all very disappointing and sad, so really, it's no wonder Kyoya promptly reverts back to his delinquent ways of elementary school even if it is just his first week in middle school.  
Yes he may have been rude to his fellow classmates, declaring them all as pathetic herbivore's with no spines, or futures, other than to become other herbivore's fodder for bullying, but they were the ones that asked if he is using colored contact lenses, so really who was the bad guy in that situation?   
Also, skipping class has never before hurt his grades and it isn't like it's going to start doing so now.  
On top of that, Kyoya found the most perfect napping spot, just of to the side on the rooftops!  
Silver linings~

~~~That friday~~~  
*** Tetsuya POV ***

Kusakabe Tetsuya, second year of Nami Middle and current chairman of his pride and joy, the disciplinary Committee, has a problem. Apparently, this year's freshmen have one particularly bad delinquent.   
The boy has already bad mouthed fellow students, dismissed the teachers when they spoke to him, outright refused to accept the school's study materials and disappeared without a trace every single day. And it's only been a week into the school year! 

The only reason Tetsuya has not yet dragged that boy to justice, is because of a simple, but humiliating truth. He cannot, for the love of God, find this rumored menace by the name of Hibari Kyoya. As previously stated, the boy always disappeared from everybody's sight, well before classes even properly started. It seems he remained in class precisely long enough to be written down on the attendance sheet, only to leave in the next moment. 

But today that will change! Tetsuya was given the information, from a trustworthy source, that this boy spends his afternoons napping by himself on the barred off rooftops.   
So Tetsuya had spend his friday making preparations for this confrontation. Getting the infirmary ready, attempting to contact the boy's parents, even excusing the boy for today's lessons, since he would beat the lesson never to skip again into him thoroughly.   
The parent's route had been a dead end, unfortunately. Apparently, Hibari Kyoya was an orphan and the orphanage that houses him doesn't care enough to tend to this delinquent. Which does make Tetsuya wince in empathy, but it doesn't excuse this kind of behavior!

The last bell of the day rang out peacefully and Tetsuya heaved a deep breath, making his way up the stairs to the rooftop calmly then. He's never enjoyed beating lessons into freshmen, mostly because it feels like a senseless sort of violence. Freshmen might not know the rules yet, so they could just be confused. Tetsuya would try his best to talk Hibari Kyoya out of his senseless delinquency. 

... That had been his plan at least. But this boy would not listen to even one word he had to say! Hibari-san had a sassy, petulant rebuttal for every single complaint Tetsuya brought up!  
None of the rebuttals even made any sense! It was downright infuriating. Rage inducing even.   
So, in a last ditch effort to intimidate his fellow student into behaving, Tetsuya pulled out his brass knuckles, glaring down at the peacefully lounging boy. 

And that had been the biggest mistake Tetsuya might have made in his short 15 years of life. The moment the sunlight glinted off of Tetsuya's weapons, some kind of switch flipped in Hibari's brain and suddenly, he was in an upright crouch, alert, his entire focus on Tetsuya.   
That attention is dangerous, Tetsuya knew immediately. That is the kind of attention that gets people killed or tortured. Tetsuya only knew this because of some people he had met due to his own family's yakuza background. 

Hibari-san's muscles tensed, then twitched and that was the only warning Tetsuya got, before he was charged.   
It was a combination of luck and skill that helped him dodge the first strike, a sweeping right hook.  
Tetsuya immediately tried to retaliate, to counter attack, but the moment he had dodged the first punch the younger one threw, it seemed... Kyoya registered him as a twisted sort of playmate. 

The smile that graced the smaller's lips was bloodthirsty, sinister and _eager _. Tetsuya felt his heart race in fear and adrenaline filled his veins. It was enough motivation for him to put his full strength into the resulting fight.  
But Tetsuya's impressive strength aside, he did hold the title of the strongest student at this school, thus the title of disciplinary chairman, he was still seemingly easily outmatched in this fight. __

__This... this boy, this fighting machine, was dead set on winning.  
And Tetsuya's own measly will to survive was like a candlelight held up to a raging forest fire in comparison. _ _

__*** Kyoya POV ***_ _

__It took ten minutes for Kyoya to emerge victorious from the battle against this strange herbivore that came up here to challenge him.  
Admittedly, he was unarmed himself, but the other definitely knew how to make someone hurt with those brass knuckles of his.   
Kyoya's head was still ringing with the punch that just barely glanced off of his cheek and he was left to softly gasp with the throbbing of the blossoming bruise on his left side.   
The pain traveled through his veins alongside the lingering adrenaline, reaching his chest soon and spreading out there with the warmth and satisfaction of a victory well earned. _ _

__Back on track, the herbivore was in a much worse shape, on the floor, panting harshly, sweating and staring up at Kyoya with wild, frightened eyes.  
The herbivore had sharp facial features, all edges and early maturity, in combination with a funky hairdo that reminded Kyoya vaguely of some western singer and, aside from the fear in them, interestingly dark, wide eyes. Aside from that, the herbivore wore a uniform similar to Kyoya's own, with just the gakuran being different. Black with some kind of red armband pinned to a sleeve. _ _

__Kyoya smirked down at the herbivore, shifting back and forth from his toes to his heels.  
It would probably be for the best if Kyoya left right about now, but.... He honestly couldn't.   
That fight was the most fun Kyoya had in literal years! Sure, the herbivore hardly held up against him for long, but there was potential here! He would be as idiotic as any herbivore if he ignored this! "Herbivore, what's your name?"  
The boy was trembling pretty bad, so Kyoya took a step back and put his hands behind his back, trying his best to appear non-threatening. But his lips kept twitching into a pleased smirk. He just couldn't help himself! This is the most excitement he has felt since that one time he encountered a yakuza gangster and got to go all out against an adult!   
Surprisingly, the boy's voice was steady when he spoke, although he still shook. "My... My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya. This is... You managed to beat me, huh..." _ _

__Kyoya tilted his head, confused with the emotion's running across the herbivore's face. Fear was something he was used to. Respect was rarer and that strange... Adoration was completely new. "Yeah. You put up quite the fight. I liked it."  
The herbivore... Blushed? "Oh, right. You're a freshman you... Probably don't know... Um..."   
He was fumbling about, flustered and distraught. Kyoya just felt confuse now. "What."   
The herbivore bowed his head, sighing deeply, then smiling up at Kyoya almost timidly. "Um. I'm the chairman of the disciplinary committee. There's this rule in the committee that only the strongest student can hold the chairman title. That's you, now." _ _

__Kyoya blinked rapidly. "Pardon?"  
The herbivore raised his hands, waving them about and Kyoya's eyes were drawn to the rapid movements immediately. The herbivore's brass knuckles still shone in the evening sunlight. "Y-you don't have to! I just! It's part of the rules and I-I wanna follow you. You're...amazing."   
Kyoya blinked some more, then he tilted his head slightly. "Fine. What does the chairman even do?"   
The herbivore made some kind of noise, between a surprised choke, a frustrated grunt and an awed whine._ _

__Kusakabe Tetsuya struggled to his feet and Kyoya felt some vague sense of pride that his newest pet was already this well trained. "W-well. First, you'll need a uniform. Ah... It's already Friday though... Um... I could... Hm."  
The herbivore then took of his own gakuran, looking at it and pursing his lips. "You could borrow mine I suppose. Uh... Just Until we get you one that fits?"   
Kyoya accepted the offered gakuran, pulling it on, then frowning when the sleeves went well past his hands. "It's too big." _ _

__Apparently, that distressed his new pet herbivore badly. "W-will you wait until Monday for a new uniform-"  
But Kyoya cut him of by pulling the gakuran off and throwing it over his own shoulders. "No it'll do. Next Monday, you'll show me how to be the chairman, won't you."   
The herbivore nodded enthustically, then he winced, rubbing his own sore neck. "Yeah. I'll need to rest up until then... I won't let you keep the title for long either!"   
Kyoya blinked at that declaration, then his smirk came back full force, his voice dipping into a low purr. "I'll be waiting here after school, then, Kusakabe Tetsuya."   
Then Kyoya turned around, the gakuran sweeping along his path as he left the rooftop to go home. He didn't see the dark flush his purr brought to his herbivore. _ _

__***Tetsuya POV ***_ _

__That should not have sounded that much like a promise for a good time. But Tetsuya honestly couldn't wait for Monday already!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They motivate me greatly!


End file.
